Fixed
by pretty in orange
Summary: Something borrowed, something blue... someone who doesn't even know you. RukaXKain
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I was listening to my Ipod at dinner last night, randomly started giggling because I was picturing this story, and immediately got the "did you take your meds?" look from my whole family. Ruka's point of view.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight. I make no profit from this.

* * *

I didn't dare fight my family when they told me that I would be married to Akatsuki Kain. I was a lady about it, told them I trusted their judgment, and then went back to my room in the moon dormitories and started to cry.

Rima looked up from her bed, it was noon and we both should've been asleep. "Ruka?" She mumbled and sat up. She was clearly still half asleep. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't help it. I went on a very unladylike rant about how much I hated my family, how I wished I were never born and how much I hated my life.

"Oh, Ruka." Rima sighed and moved over to my bed to sit with me. "It's not _that _bad is it? Kain really loves you." She stroked my hair. "Maybe your family is just a step ahead of you." She paused and looked at me for a response, but I didn't give her one. "Maybe you'll learn to love him..."

I choked down my sobs as I noticed a figure in the doorway. "Kain?" I stuttered, because even though he was the source of my pain at the moment, he was always my main source of comfort.

"Are you alright?" Kain's voice sent chills down my spine and not because I enjoyed it. It sounded odd in my ears, as if he was just as upset about this as I was.

"I'll let you two talk." Rima squeezed past Kain and a few minutes later I heard the door to Shiki's room open, and then close.

"Do you love me, Kain?" I whimpered. So unladylike, but I couldn't control it anymore. I felt as if I had been shattered and then run over with a steamroller.

"I-" Kain began but I cut him off.

"If you do... I want to make this work." I paused and wiped my eyes on my sleeves. "If not, I'm going to run away, somewhere no one will ever find me."

"Ruka..." Kain sighed.

"Just tell me the truth." I tried not to sniffle. "I only want the truth, Kain. I don't want your sugarcoated lies."

"Ruka!" Kain only raised his voice slightly, but I still flinched. "I've loved you since we were children. I didn't plan this marriage any more than you did, but I love you, and I want to make it work."

"Kain?" my voice cracked as I looked up at him. "Come here?"

Kain walked over to the side of my bed and waited for whatever I was about to say next.

"No, come _here_." I scooted over, grabbed both his arms and pulled down hard. Kain tumbled down onto the bed next to me. His surprise showed in his eyes.

"What are you..." He blinked several times.

As many times as Kain had held me when I cried, he had never been in my bed. Never, not once. In the faint light that streamed through the curtains, I could see him blushing.

"I'm not going to jump your bones." I cuddled close to him, relishing the warmth, and just how real he felt there. Nearly every morning before this, I had pretended to crawl into bed with Lord Kaname, closed my eyes and pretended that he was holding me.

Now, Kain was holding me. Kain was real, he was solid.

"What are you thinking about?" Kain asked and I realized he was stroking my hair with one hand. It felt so nice to have someone cherish me.

"Why do you love me?" I said instead of the truth. "You... you say you've loved me-"

"I have, since we were children." Kain jumped in.

"And I've been stringing you along apparently, but... you say you still love me." I watched as a small smile grew on his face. "Why?"

"I do still love you." Kain settled his free hand on my hip instead of stroking my hair. "Because you're you. You're not afraid of anyone-"

"I'm afraid of my family." I interjected.

"Hell, Ruka, I'm afraid of your family." Kain blinked hard, he was obviously tired. "You're beautiful inside and out. You have a tough side and a vulnerable side whereas most people have one or the other..."

"I've heard enough... can we just sleep?" I asked, cuddling close to him.

"Yes... but you want to make it work?" He asked as we both shifted around a bit to get comfortable.

"Yes. Now goodnight." I looked at him, wondering if I was brave enough to ask if I could have a goodnight kiss.

I fell asleep wondering that.

* * *

Author Note: Ok, first chapter done. There will be more, and I love reviews and PMs about my stories. Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I know, I'm sorry. I meant to get this up earlier but then I decided I wanted to finish my ShikiXRima story up, and then I got a ShikiXRima one-shot idea... in other words, I see shiny things and go a mile off course.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or make any profit from this.

* * *

I woke up crushed against Kain's chest. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, I could still breathe, but I felt cherished. It wasn't so long ago that I felt broken down every day by the daily rejection of Lord Kaname.

Could I really marry this man? Sure, he loved me, sure, I wanted to make it work, but could I? Fear coated my heart, seeping into it like an ice storm.

"Ruka..." Kain's voice mumbled.

I jolted. I looked up at him, he was still half asleep.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" Kain shifted, pulling me closer, if that was possible. "Ruka?"

"I'm sorry." I hesitated slightly, and then kissed his cheek. "I was just thinking."

"So was I." Kain ran a hand through my hair. "I think we should both take a mental health night and skip class."

"But we'll get in trouble..." I murmured. "Won't we?"

"As long as we don't make a habit out of it, no." Kain sat up and ran a hand through his hair. His pajama shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his well-muscled physique.

"Alright..." I looked up at him shyly. "I trust you." It wasn't the L word, but it would have to be good enough for now.

He accepted it. "Thank you." He sat up, still holding me. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Kain, do you love me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Be honest. Do you love me?"

"I already told you this..." Kain didn't seem mad, just confused. "I've loved you since we were children..."

"You're sure? You wouldn't lie to me?" I slowly put my hands against his bare chest, his warmth seeping into my fingers.

"I would never lie to you, Ruka." He rested his hands on my lower back. "I love you too much."

"I'm scared..." I admitted. I could never say that to anyone else, but with Kain, I was safe. "What if we can't make it work? What if you find out you don't love me once we're married?"

"It's not going to be like that." He assured me. "I've loved you since we were four, Ruka. Nothing is going to change my love for you. And if you just give me a chance, instead of focusing so much on Lord Kaname, you might find that you love me too. Or at least, could love me."

"You're mad." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I was sure he was pissed and I was going to be stuck with his anger forever.

"I'm not angry." He tipped my chin up so I had to look at him. "I'm more worried about you than anything else. It seems like you have such low self esteem, always worried that I don't love you or I'm mad at you."

"I've always been like that." I whispered. "I've always sought someone's approval... first, my parents, then Lord Kaname, now yours."

"Stop seeking other's approval." Kain stroked my jaw lightly. "Do things for yourself, seek your own approval. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy."

"Why?" When he gave me a confused look, I added, "I'm... I'm going to be your wife... don't you expect things from me?"

"I want you to be happy." Kain ran his thumb over my lips, just the lightest touch. "Whatever it takes."

He stood and headed for the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" I blinked, watching him.

He paused mid-step. "I'm just going to go grab a shower. I'll be back in a bit."

"A-alright." I lay back on my pillows, more confused than ever now.

There had to be something he wanted from me right?

* * *

Author Note: Thank you for your reads and reviews! These chapters are so short. It's late though, I'm super tired, but I'm thinking of starting a one-shot collection for RukaXKain. I don't know how often I'd update it, but I would. I also need a new ShikiXRima project... but it's too late to think about that. So, goodnight, and I will see you guys in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Aww man, I meant to get this written and up in the morning... now it's almost ten at night and I'm just starting this. Sorry, guys and girls.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight or make a profit from this.

* * *

As Kain walked in after his shower, without knocking I might add, I was digging through my closet wearing only my bra and panties.

I barely heard the door open, but then Kain darted towards the door again, making a lot of noise. "Sorry, I'll wait out here."

I blinked. He had just seen me in my underwear. How much did the Gods hate me for that to happen? I pulled on a dress quickly and opened the door slightly.

Kain stood there, bright red and unable to lock eyes with me.

"I'm not mad." I mumbled, tugging on my dress a bit. "A little... flustered. Not mad. You didn't plan that, right?"

"Do you think I'm such a pervert that I would do that?" Kain resorted to looking at the floor so he wouldn't have to look at me.

"No!" I sighed a bit when he _still _wouldn't look at me. I pressed myself up against him and looked up, so he was looking at me instead of the floor. "Now you're mad."

"Have I ever acted perverted towards you?" Kain didn't look away, but he didn't deny his anger. "Have I ever done anything to make you think I'm like that? Anything?"

"No." I shrank away from him, backing up. "I'm sorry..." A tear slipped down each of my cheeks and I looked away.

"Ruka?" He stepped closer and I backed up more. "Ruka, don't cry... I wasn't mad..."

"Then what was it?" I was trying to control myself, ladies didn't cry after all, but the sobs were coming up my throat now. I couldn't even please my family, let alone my future husband. I backed up more, but I started to fall back onto the bed.

"Frustration..." Kain scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, before I even hit the bed. "I didn't understand why you would think I would do something you didn't want me to."

As a lady, you're not supposed to argue, complain, cry, or exploit personal issues. I was doing all of that, and even more taboo things. If my Mother saw that, she would kill me on the spot.

"Lord Kaname..." I hesitated, and then continued slowly. "He used me. And then he threw me away... I'm just scared... that I could be disposable to anyone else... especially you."

"You're not disposable." Kain held me closer, sitting on the bed. "You're not a thing that is to be used and thrown away. You're a beautiful lady who is to be loved, cherished, and treated like a princess."

I felt my eyes widen, the last of my tears dripping off of my face. "I'm not just a toy?" It came out all wrong, but the way I said it was how I needed to ask it. That was how I had needed to ask it for years, ever since the one time Lord Kaname had drank my blood.

"You are not a toy, Ruka." Kain carefully situated me so I was sitting on his lap. "You never were. While your family may have treated you like their pawn, and Lord Kaname may have treated you like his personal blood bank, you are not a toy, you are not a thing, you are a woman."

"Oh, my God, Kain, you have no clue how much... and how long... I've needed to hear that." I turned on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're not just saying that to win me over?"

"No." He gently placed his hands on my hips. "I said it because it's the truth."

I could feel his pulse through his hands, his big hands that went almost all the way around my waist. He was staring at me with the gentlest of smiles, very Kain-like about the whole thing.

He wasn't going to pull anything.

So I did.

I pulled him in and kissed him, just a peck on the lips. When he didn't try to lean in and get another kiss, I gave him another, a longer, sweeter kiss.

"You're a good man, you know that?" I asked when we broke apart for the second time.

"I'll be a good man for a good woman." Kain gave me an Eskimo kiss. "You, of course."

In the back of my mind, that little voice that said Rima had been right all along did a little dance and screamed _I told you so! _

I smiled and leaned into Kain, I was finally beginning to be able to picture him as my husband...

* * *

Author Note: Great, now it's nearly 11. I get so distracted so easily. Does anyone agree with me that Ruka might have low self-esteem? I mean, the way she was raised and how Kaname used her, I think it's possible. Plus how she's always seeking his approval. I love reviews and PMs about my stories, and most of all, thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: As I'm starting this, I have to leave in less than an hour. Lets see what I can do with that time.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Vampire Knight or make profit from this.

* * *

"So no one knows?" I asked Kain as we cuddled together on the couch. Everyone else was out or asleep, we were alone.

"About our arranged marriage?" Kain pulled me closer. "I didn't tell anyone. Did you?"

"Just Rima that first night." I looked away. "She wouldn't tell anyone though. Is there anyone you want to tell?"

"Not really." Kain shrugged a bit. "The only person I'd tell is Hanabusa but he'd make a huge deal out of it and then everyone would know."

"Are you not proud that I'm going to be your wife?" I asked, tucking my face against his shirt. "I'm sorry if I've disappointed you already..."

He sighed, he was used to my mood swings already; he just didn't like them.

"Sorry." I was on autopilot. "I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing?" Kain kissed my forehead, a simple, yet wonderful gesture. "I'm not mad at you. Your mood swings are a little insane, but with how you've been treated, they don't surprise me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Did you just call me insane, Akatsuki Kain?"

"No!" There was no anger in his tone, it was more like panic. Kain panicking was rare to begin with, but this special brand of super-panic I saw on his face and in his eyes was unique.

"I was joking..." I backpedaled quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared." The panic began to melt away and he ran a hand through his hair. "Just don't scare me like that. I'm worried enough about you."

"You're worried and I'm paranoid." I laughed, nervous. "We're quite a couple."

"Yeah, we're something alright." Kain pulled me even closer; now I could smell his soap, blood tablets and his blood all mixed together.

"Remember when we were kids?" I said as an offhand comment. "Aidou was always jealous because you were obsessed with me."

"I loved you even back then." Kain smiled at me. "Granted, I didn't know how to express it, but I did."

"You alternated between being kind of clingy and then ignoring me." I recalled. "It was strange."

"You were like a butterfly to me." He brushed his lips across my cheek, more of a touch than a kiss. "If you hold something that beautiful too tightly, you'll crush it."

"Am I still your butterfly?" I asked, gazing up at him. "Am I still beautiful?"

"No, and no." Kain was smiling but I felt my heart drop through my shoes. "You're much more beautiful now... and now, you're more like a gem. You're much stronger emotionally and I can do this-" He squeezed me gently, my back against his chest.

"Akatsuki!" I squealed. I sounded like a child.

"Huh?" He loosened his arms quickly. "Are you alright? You haven't called me that in years..."

"It just seemed... appropriate..." I leaned against him. "Do you not want me to call you by your given name?"

"You can, it just surprised me a little." He unwrapped one arm from around my middle and wrapped it around my chest, just above my breasts. His other hand rested lightly on my hip.

"Sorry." My reply was automatic, I had been raised to be a lady and to apologize for just about everything.

"Don't apologize." Kain leaned down and kissed my shoulder lightly. "I'm not mad. I'm never mad at you."

"Alright..." I leaned back against him more. "Thank you, Kain."

"Mhm." He knew what it meant. That I wanted to love him, that I trusted him, but I was unable _to _love him.

Not yet, I couldn't love him just yet.

* * *

Author Note: I know, I'm portraying Ruka as so broken, but that's how I see her. I think she hides a lot of things because a "lady" shouldn't show those things to anyone. But Kain's fixing her, I swear. I love your reviews and PMs, and thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I'm tired, it's not even late yet, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter. So here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight or make profit from this.

* * *

The next evening I snuck out to the ballroom and climbed onto the terrace, where I had been when Akatsuki had asked me to dance.

I could hear my mother's voice ringing in my ears, words from my childhood. _Ladies don't climb trees, Ruka. Stay on the ground. You're not a cat. Besides, they'll see up your dress._

I curled up against the railing and felt the shaking begin. It always began right before the tears. If I closed my eyes and pretended really hard, I could still be in that moment of perfect indecision.

_**I wanted to dance with Lord Kaname... but Akatsuki was right here. He was bowing and holding his hand out to me, so formal. I clutched my hands to my chest before I did something stupid, before I went to him. I didn't want to dance with him; I wanted Lord Kaname to ask me to dance. But Akatsuki was always right there...**_

**_He stood up, let out a sad little laugh, and turned away. My chance was gone, over. I was alone at this dance, as I had been for years. My dance in life was a solo._**

I curled up tight against the railing and sobbed silently. I didn't want to be alone, not like this. I wanted someone to share my life with, someone who would hold me when I cried. But no, I was alone, hiding from my future husband.

"I thought I might find you here." Akatsuki climbed over the railing with ease. "What's wrong?"

"I hate myself..." I rubbed at my eyes. "I hate myself so much, Akatsuki. I can't do anything right. I'm a horrible daughter and I'll be a horrible wife... You should run. Run as far as you can, as fast as you can. I don't want to burden you."

"Ruka..." He leaned down and scooped me up, as easily as one might pick up a child. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm never going to hurt you or hate you. I love you too much. I would never leave you. Please, Ruka, don't be afraid of me..."

"I'm not afraid of you!" I leaned my right side of my face against his chest. "I'm afraid of me, that I'll mess up and ruin everything! Even after all these years, I'm still terrified that I did something that made Lord Kaname hate me!" The shaking started again, and then the tears came rolling down my cheeks a second time.

"You did nothing to make Lord Kaname hate you." Akatsuki sat down against the railing, pulling me closer. "He doesn't even hate you... I just believe he has eyes for someone else."

"I'm sorry." I scrubbed at my face with my hands. "Ladies don't cry." As my mother had always said, no pain no gain, and she said that for every situation. Tears were not appropriate for a lady. They were a sign of weakness, especially in front of your soon-to-be lover. Tears were for children.

"Everyone cries." He wound his hand through my hair and pulled me close enough that my ear was against his chest.

"Not my mother." I ran my hand down the edge of Kain's unbuttoned uniform.

"Maybe not in front of you." Akatsuki set his chin on top of my head. "But I'm sure she does."

"Do you want to prove all of my mother's rules wrong?" I asked, annoyance ticking in my brain.

"I could." He shrugged. "But you're obviously annoyed just thinking about it, so we'll prove them wrong one at a time."

"I don't understand..." I closed my eyes. "You're an aristocrat too, why are you always so laid back? I've never understood that about you. Weren't you raised to be a higher power of society? Why are you always so _calm_? Even when you're in trouble, you're _calm_."

"That's just how I am." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you not like that?"

"I've always liked that about you, Akatsuki..." I shrugged, just the slightest motion. "It's just a foreign idea to me, coming from my family."

"You'll have time to get used to it." He looked over as a few of the night class students passed by to get to their class.

"Class is starting." I got to my feet slowly. Most of the shakiness had subsided, but I still had a small trembling in my legs.

"You're sure you don't want to skip again?" Akatsuki asked, but he stood up too.

"No, I'd rather go to class." I started to climb over the railing but he grabbed me.

"You're shaking." He said, and then added. "I don't want you to get hurt. Let me."

He jumped the railing, holding me close the whole time, and we made our way to class.

But something had changed... people were looking at us differently.

They knew, I could tell.

_They knew_.

* * *

Author Note: We are nearing the end, I'm sorry to say. Just a quick warning, I'm not going to be doing their wedding, so if you were waiting for that, I'm sorry. I'm not good at weddings, and for both our sakes, it's best if I don't do that. Instead we will still be focusing on their pre-wedding relationship, right up until the end. I love reviews and PMs, and I appreciate every read. Thank you so much for sticking around for so many chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I know, I'm sorry. My new ShikiXRima project consumed me for a few days. And that was a bad joke, sorry. Ruka gets a little tough love in this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight and I make absolutely no profit from this.

* * *

"Ruka, will you open the door?" My roommate, Rima Touya, called through the door, which was locked.

"No! I want to be alone!" I curled up more on my bed.

"At least let me come in and get my pajamas." Rima was completely exasperated with me by now. Just because her temper hadn't come into play yet didn't mean she wasn't getting annoyed. "I'll go sleep in Shiki's room if that's what it takes."

I slowly unlocked the door and let her in, but Akatsuki barged in right behind her.

"I was put up to it." Rima said, grabbed her pajamas and ran out.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I curled up more, hugging a pillow against me.

"Ruka..." Akatsuki sighed. "We were getting along so well, and just because some people found out about the marriage, you're acting childish."

"Bitch." I muttered and pressed my face into the pillow. "And everyone knows, _everyone_." I wasn't crying, not this time, just upset beyond descriptive words.

"People were going to find out eventually, you know that right?" He tried to tug my pillow away gently, but I had a deathgrip on it.

"I didn't want them to know yet!" I threw the pillow across the room. "Is that so much to ask? If we were engaged the normal way, I could tell them whenever I pleased, but no, it's an _arranged marriage_ and it just gets out before I'm ready to tell anyone!"

"You're acting like a child." Akatsuki scooped me up into his arms. "We weren't going to keep it a secret forever and you know it. This is just an unexpected hurdle. It's not a wall that's going to stop us, it's just something we have to face."

Oh, he was warm. Even as I glared at him, I found myself curling in close to him.

"I know this is hard on you, Ruka." Akatsuki held me closer and sat on my bed. "It's not my ideal situation either. But fighting our families will would only result in more problems, and we get along on some level." He sat me on his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You trust me, right? You know I would never hurt you and that I'll take care of you. You know that I'll be there for you, no matter what happens. So why are you so completely terrified of me like this?"

"My family... has treated me with ill intentions before." I swallowed dryly. "I don't know what to make of this whole situation. It's not that I don't like you, because I do... I trust you, more than anyone else. More than Rima, more than anyone at all... I'm just scared." I slowly met his eyes. "What if my family is planning to do something horrible to jeopardize our relationship before the marriage and then make us still get married?"

"They won't." He was so sure of it; it shocked me a little. "This is something they've obviously planned for a while, and even they don't want to mess it up."

"I'm...also scared... of loving someone else." I struggled to keep eye contact with Akatsuki. "Because Lord Kaname treated me so..."

"Badly." He finished for me. "He treated you like dirt and you know it. I've been telling you that affected you. I would never do that to you, Ruka. You're not a toy or a pawn, you're a beautiful, intelligent, loving woman who deserves the best."

"I..." I shook my head and gave Akatsuki a small smile. "Thank you." I leaned against his chest, appreciating that it, that he, was there to hold me up.

"Would you like me to stay in here again?" He had his hands on my sides, ready to move me off his lap if I said no.

But through all the trauma, I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to stay beside me, to hold me and cuddle with me.

"Will you stay?" I tipped my head back to look at him. "Please? I don't want to be alone."

"I'm here, always, Ruka." He moved, tucking me into bed and laying beside me. "Whenever you want me around, I'll be here for you."

I moved closer to him, pressing my ear to his chest. The steady beat of his heart lulled me to sleep that morning.

* * *

Author Note: Wow, we're on chapter 6 already, and I don't believe we've had lips-on-lips kissing yet. I have a reason for that though. Ruka isn't really ready for kissing, and I can't picture Kain forcing himself on her like that, he loves her way too much and would be scared of losing her. As always, I love reviews and PMs, and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I'm trying to update everything I have going at least once today, because my fiction project is crashing and burning. And someone is pouring gasoline on it. It's bad. By the way, this is the last chapter. I will have another Rukain project soon, but not right now. If I get people saying they want an epilogue, I will do one, but that is all for now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight or make any profit from this.

* * *

I woke up at noon, strangling down screams and clutching at Akatsuki's shirt. I had just had the worst nightmare in the history of all nightmares, and I was shaking and whimpering. Of all the ways to be unladylike...

It took all of 2 minutes for him to wake up, but it seemed like forever. "Ruka?" He clutched me against him, trying to calm me down no doubt, but it only made me panic more.

"Don't do that right now!" I still had handfuls of his shirt, and I'm sure I was sending every single mixed message with my body language and words, but he just seemed worried.

"What was it about?" He didn't even have to ask what happened, he knew.

"No." I was slowly regaining my composure. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Are you sure?" Akatsuki asked softly, his eyes showing every bit of love and worry he had for me.

"No..." I said in an incredibly small voice.

"What happened in it?" He was clearly not giving in, and I was close to giving in.

"Lord... Lord Kaname..." I emitted a low whine that lasted a few seconds, then felt a tear slip down my cheek. "He... he beat me... And... And you tried to stop him... and he killed you..."

"Oh..." Akatsuki pulled me a bit closer and rubbed my arm. "You know he wouldn't do that... as badly as he's treated you, he wouldn't do that."

"Akatsuki, you know I'm damaged." More tears fell, in quick succession, hitting the sheets and pillowcases. "Are you still willing to accept me as your wife even though I'm so messed up?"

"Of course. And, Ruka?" He kissed my forehead. "You're not nearly as messed up as some other people I can name."

"That's rude." I tried to scowl, but the smile played dominance on my face, even with tears still falling.

"It's true." Akatsuki pulled me slightly closer, inching me closer to him carefully, giving me several chances to shove him away. "Aidou's got some issues, for one..."

"Stop it!" I giggled; I couldn't help it. "You're being so rude."

"Only because I love you." He leaned in to kiss my cheek, but at the last second, I made a decision. I turned my head and let him kiss me on the lips.

I had been kissed before, in my early teens mostly, and that was child's play. This kiss was heated, yet loving, gentle, yet crazed.

When we separated, we were both breathing more than a little hard, and looking at each other in bewilderment.

"You weren't expecting me to do that, were you?" I said, unable to help the completely unladylike grin that had taken over my lips.

"No, but I'm glad that you did." Akatsuki pulled me close, laying his cheek on top of my head. "But I just want to remind you... even when we get married, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, ok?"

"Thank you... I appreciate that." I cuddled as close to him as I could get.

Minutes passed and we were silent. Finally I got up the courage to say what I wanted to say.

"Akatsuki?" I asked softly.

"Hm?" I was pressed up tight against him; I could feel his chest vibrate with just that one sound.

"I..." I took a deep breath and started over. "I love you, Akatsuki."

"I love you too." Akatsuki kissed my forehead again.

And somehow, I knew that even if our marriage was arranged, it would work out fine. Because I had been broken, due to my family and Lord Kaname, and Akatsuki had fixed me.

While I wasn't flawless, all my imperfections were still there, I had someone who could hold me, and above all, hold me together.

Akatsuki had fixed me.

* * *

Author Note: If you want an epilogue, please tell me, otherwise I'm just going to leave it there. Thank you for sticking with me until the end, and thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I've gotten reviews asking for an epilogue, and I also have an idea for a sequel. I'm not sure when I'll be doing the sequel, but it will be done eventually. Here's the epilogue, still Ruka's point of view. This is a few years later, like five-ish actually. Maybe six. You be the judge. It's way too late to trust my math.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight. If I did, Ruka and Kain would already be together. Oh, and I make no profit from this.

* * *

My imperfections were showing again.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered amidst the broken glass. Our baby girl Akiko was in her room, she had blissfully slept through my fit.

Akatsuki scooped me up as I cried quietly. He walked around the broken glass, into the kitchen where he sat on the floor, cradling me. "Shh, Ruka, you're alright." Akatsuki kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then my lips, each touch ever so gentle.

I continued to cry, but laid my face against his chest. "I shouldn't be doing this... I'm a mother damn it!" I knotted my hand in my husband's shirt and looked up at him. "I don't understand, I've been fine for two years. Why now?" I squeezed the handful of shirt.

"Well..." Akatsuki gave me a brief smile. "You were fine for a long time, remember? But the last time you had one of these attacks, we found out two days later that you were pregnant with Akiko. You were fine before and after you were pregnant so maybe..."

My hand flew to my stomach defensively. "I'm not... I can't be..." I bolted out of his arms and over to the calendar. The date was the 10th... oh. _Oh. _I _was_ late... by a whole week. How had I not noticed that? "Oh, Akatsuki, I think you're right..." I turned to him; he had come up behind me, and wrapped my arms around him. "Akiko's going to have a little brother or sister... but..."

"What's wrong, Ruka? Aren't you happy?" Akatsuki held me close, his brows creased in worry.

"I'm just worried about what will happen... what I might do while I'm pregnant..." I tucked my face into his shirt.

"I'll watch over you." Akatsuki rubbed my back. "I'm here, always... because I love you."

* * *

Author Note: It's so short! It was originally handwritten because I couldn't be on the computer while it was storming, and it looked so long, but I guess it was way shorter than I thought. Anyway, I told my readers here I was iffy about doing a sequel, but now I have the idea for one. Thank you to everyone who requested an epilogue and a sequel, I had such fun writing this epilogue. I love reviews and PMs, and thank you for reading this story!


End file.
